


NSFW

by Wicker



Series: DeanBenny Love Week [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Bottom Dean, Dean gets fucked, Felching, HOORAY, M/M, Top Benny, jizz everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com">Wingedwincest</a> during <a href="http://Deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com">DeanBenny Love Week. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



The hunter made a noise that wasn’t entirely dignified. “Jesus christ, I can take it, come on.”

Benny’s hands were like iron; they traversed his shoulders, settling on the tight cords of muscle near his spine, and pushed Dean face-down and hard into the cheap mattress of the motel bed.

Dean arched his back, offering his hips up with an inelegant and craven thrust as he bit off a whine. He was wound tighter than a bear trap and it was really an effort to keep himself from begging.

“I’m gonna give you everything you want, Dean. You just gotta be patient.”

Dean shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. Eventually, he nodded and pulled his hands behind the small of his back, holding them there as though they were bound. Benny never tied him, and Dean never would ask. But he was obedient and would hold still, thighs widened and trembling.

Benny’s beard rasped over his lower back, and he released his shoulders to ghost his fingers down over his sides, shifting his weight down to sit between Dean’s ankles. Dean had never asked for this, and he probably never would, but Benny evidently loved to eat him out and get him real loose and wet before he gave him what he wanted.

The first time, he’d nearly levitated off the sheets and clenched so fucking tight that he couldn’t breathe, but now he was used to it, liked it enough that he waited for the rasp of Benny’s beard around the back of his thighs.

He moaned when Benny gave him a soft lick and wound his thumb and forefinger tight around the base of his cock.Then he laved his tongue over his entrance and squeezed gently, holding him secure as he pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle.

Dean rocked a little, just enough to get that edge of pain from pulling away from Benny’s grip, and huffed when Benny turned his head a little to nip and bite at the cheek of his ass. Then he returned to tonguing him softly, again and again.

“God, Benny, shit, please,” He whimpered and bit his lip, nearly drawing blood.

Benny lowered his head and bit his thigh, digging in a little- it made Dean yelp and clenched his fists behind his back.

He let him go for a moment and opened the tube of lube he had nearby. “Okay.”

Benny slathered him and twisted a finger inside up to a couple knuckles, but then immediately moved to feed the head of his cock inside, apparently satisfied at how ready Dean was. He grunted shallowly and rocked his hips slow. Dean trembled and took deep breaths, trying to push back a little and force him deeper.

Benny took his time sinking in and bottoming out, hanging on and quietly waiting for Dean to breathe when he twitched, tightening for a moment or two.

The cajun gripped his lips and patiently shoved further into him until he pulled out almost entirely and just snapped his hips forward, letting his weight shove Dean a little up the bed and slap the headboard into the wall.

“I… oh god.” Dean bit the pillow in front of him and felt Benny grab and hold his wrists where he had them obediently clasped.

“That’s right,” Benny purred, nuzzled his shoulderblade, and slapped his hips forward. “Go on and make some noise for me, cheré.”

“Please, it’s been so long.” Dean’s voice had gone high and breathy, and he wasn’t anywhere near loud enough to drown out the sound of Benny’s hips grinding into his ass.

‘What do you want?” Benny changed the angle a little, searching for the spot that would make Dean lose his ability to make coherent words at all.

Dean was having a hard time forming thoughts, and the air was being punched out of him with every thrust. “Nngh, _ah_ , m-make me-” Benny nailed his prostate straight on and hard and he yelped. “ _Ah! Fuck,_ make me come, _please.”_

Benny growled and fucked him with fast, brutal jabs of his hips, ramming against the spot that made Dean see sparks at the edges of his vision and forced a coiling heat in his belly.

Dean just whimpered and shook. Benny dropped his hand and gripped his cock, pushing him through his fist with the force of his thrusts.

Dean gasped and came, violently shuddering and going boneless under Benny, offering only a meager whimper as his partner rode him for a handful more seconds, gentler with his movements and pulling out to stripe across Dean’s lower back.

He heard Benny shift a little and then he was pulled up a little, moved onto his side, and Benny started to tenderly clean him with a soft towel, kissing him on the shoulder now and then. Dean really wanted to sleep, and Benny seemed to get that, and covered him with a sheet before laying down next to him.


End file.
